In today's IT infrastructure, high availability coupled with high density and small size is of paramount importance. Specifically, critical (and sometimes non-critical) components within an IT infrastructure are often layered in redundancy. For example, primary servers may be supported by backup servers; primary switches may be supported by backup switches; primary power supplies may be supported by backup power supplies; and primary storage systems may be supported by backup storage systems.
Oftentimes, such systems may be densely packed, wherein many subsystems/components may be included within one enclosure. Accordingly and as would be expected, space within these enclosures is at a premium, while the removal of heat from these systems is of paramount importance.